Something Tragic About You,Something So Magic About You
by lifelesspie
Summary: Will graham retires from his post in the FBI,& teaching after catching Hannibal & imprisoning him in the Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane.He moves to Florida,where he hopes to start a new life,& forget the tragedies that have plagued him,but what happens when he meets a young woman working at a local bar who has her fair share of tragedies?
1. Chapter 1

Will woke up that morning,the sun hitting his face,the sea breeze slightly blowing his balcony door ajar,then it was a beautiful,warm day in got out of bed,rubbing his eyes,he walked into the bathroom,took a leak,washed his face & brushed his then went down to the kitchen,made himself a cup of coffee,& made himself sat on the small kitchen table & ate his food,sighing.

Will moved to the here because he wanted to let go of all the madness he had in his life when he first started working on the ripper case & getting involved with Hannibal Lecter & the FBI,not to mention losing Abigail,then finding her again,then losing her,so he quit his post at the FBI & moved here to Florida,abandoning every part or reminiscent of his old life behind,wanting to start a new one,but that didn't mean that these memories stopped haunting him.

His house wasn't as big as the one in wolf trap,but it wasn't necessarily a problem for will,he kinda liked was a bungalow style house,set up on four arches off the was one story,one bedroom,a living room that was open to a kitchen dividing them was an island view outside of it was breath taking,white sand,deep blue turquoise was peaceful,tranquil,just as will hoped the rest of his life would go was his motorboat out on the car was parked under the house,on a paved gravel road.

The house was enough for him,& his dogs,it wasn't like he had a family to feed & people to take care of & spend on,he was pretty contempt & secure thing he liked about this place is that it was secluded,much like his home in Virginia,it was secluded,& the best part is,no one knew who he was,so therefor he'd be left spent the remainder of his day as the usual,breakfast,playing with the dogs,letting them romp around the white sandy beach,working on his motorboat a became late in the afternoon,will decided to stroll around this small place,get to know 'd been here for almost a month,but as usual,he was just cooped up in his arrived infront of this bar/cafe sort of place,it was painted green outside & above the door in yellow was written just the word "cafe",it was obviously some sort of place made for tourists,or people walked in,but opted to sit in the outside walked out to see a few people occupying outdoor bar viewed the beach,the wooden floor was octagon shaped,with several wooden pillars that supported a hay roofing,resembling a hut without made his way through to the bar,slipping into one of the still couldn't turn off his empathy,he was damned to be a walking sponge for as long as he lived,but the energy he was receiving was calming & peaceful,though that doesn't mean he enjoys his gift.

"what can i get you?"he heard someone ask,snapping him back to reality,he looked up from his knotted fingers to see a girl,she was in a black bikini top & daisy hair was chocolate auburn brown,short,right below her ears,near her jaw bone a bit with face was a round heart shape,with high cheekbones,small nose,heart shaped pink lips,big,wide sapphire blue had the body of a fitness model,taught washboard six pack abs,defined arm muscles,with several scattered tattoos on them,also one across her right rib,like megan fox's,she had one over her left breast,that curved around the ample of it diving down into her sternum,it was a name.

"oh"will shook his head,"i'll have a beer"he said quietly,not making eye contact,but she till stood there,as if she was waiting for something,

"well,you gotta tell me what kind you want?"she said"Heineken,Guinness,Bud,Coors?"

will sighed"surprise me"

"Heineken it is"she said cheerfully,she turned around to fill a pint glass from the dispenser,placing the frosty cold glass on a coaster infront of him,then produced a bowl of salted snacks from underneath the counter.

"anything else?"she asked,he briefly looked up at her,then back at his glass,shaking his head.

"alright then"she said,she then observed him for a few seconds"not much of a talker are you?"she poked at him,

will took a moment before he responded"i'm not that big of a social butterfly"he replies,he isn't quiet sure she's interested in talking to him,or she was just doing her part in offering good service,to make the bar look good,like what any employee would ,he didn't know which one was more annoying.

"i've never seen you around here before,you new?or you just want to try a new bar?"she asked,continuing this small talk,

"i moved here a month ago"he replied with a sigh,really wanting her to just leave him,

"oh,cool"she nodded"where'd you live before?"she asked.

"Virginia"he replied,still not making eye contact.

"aha"she said,

"well,i'm gonna go,if you need anything,just holler"she said,leaving him to his drink to tend to other costumers.

will finished his beer & then payed,leaving back to his spent the rest of the evening with a book,fed the dogs,& then had his usual two fingers of whiskey before laid his head on the pillow sighing,waiting for sleep to wash over him,& hopefully no nightmares,though he didn't count on then realized,today was the first time he talked to someone in a sleep caught up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra drove back to her apartment,she walked in through the door sighing,plopping herself on the roommate Nikki walked out,in a tiny leather mini skirt &a tight ,white,cropped tank top,showing off her slender was her roommate,but also her best,& probably her only female had long dark blonde hair,that was till her elbows,tanned skin,fake tan ofcourse,baby blue eyes,small button nose,& full pale pink was 5'9,long legs & around 110 lbs,compared to Sierra,who was 5'5 & 116 lbs of toned muscle,She looked like a runway model,sierra attributed to her Swedish mother,since her friend was Jewish & half father was a Military Veteran,& her brother was serving in the was from Michigan,but moved to Florida to attend Florida International University,which Sierra also met through an add Sierra put on the local newspaper in search of a roommate,also sharing the same taste in music & their love for Hard Rock & Heavy was studying Finance,while Sierra was studying Civil Architecture & Engineering,in hopes of becoming an worked various scattered jobs to pay rent & college tuition,although Sierra was studying on a state scholarship,graduating from High School with an Honors & getting a 2200 out of 2400 on her SATs,granting her a scholarship,since she didn't come from a rich family to help her pay her fees,unlike Nikki,who's mother had probably millions of inheritance,but she still payed her own rent,her parents would send her money though,& paid her tuition.

Sierra Jones was born on September 13th,in Miami,Florida,to a 20 year old Elizabeth Jones,formerly Mcriley,& a 25 Johnathan Mathew Jones,who was a raging abusive mother married him at the age of 15,after eloping with came from a conservative family who moved from Alabama to Jacksonville, life in florida was much different than were beach parties,& kids partied in general,which was something young Elizabeth wasn't used to,due to her conservative night,she sneaks out of her house to attend a beach party with her friend,since her parents wouldn't allow their daughter to stay out late in a place where there were lots of people,particularly horny teenage boys & college boys,& met 20 year old Johnathan,who was a college student,It was also her first time had too much liquor at once,being her first time,she never developed a tolerance,so it was too much circulating in her petite,feminine buzz she got combined with the thrill & rush she got from being with an older,experienced man,she slept with him,only to find out later she became pregnant,so on one hot,humid, Jacksonville night,she sneaks out of her house,with her things,into Johnathan's car,taking off with moved to a small rural town near Jacksonville,called Maccleny,so it would be close to Johnathan's college,& no one would be able to find managed to live in a small run down house,barely making enough to pay for had tried to work as a waitress while johnathan juggled his studies & being able to pay for them,but it became even tougher when they had their first child,a baby boy named 's when it all went downhill for first it was him being controlling,& overly 'd complain about how she was too lazy,not doing her job as a mother correctly,bad dinner,bad cleaning.. he lashed out at her once,slapping her hard across the face,which scared the living pants off Elizabeth,this was totally far from the life she 18,where she was finally a consenting adult,he asked her to marry him,& she accepted,they made their legal papers & were officially married,they then move to Miami,where Jonathan finds an adequate paying job .She thought maybe marriage would change him,make him a softer man,maybe things would look up for the better,but they only became worse,even reaching to the point where Johnathan would lay a hand on his son if he'd cry,make noise,like what all babies two years into their marriage,they have another baby,this time a girl,who was again thought maybe this baby would change him,open his eyes a bit,but it never stopped began to drink more,beat more,making their lives 'd go out & spend his money on Booze,Hookers & didn't even have health insurance,sometimes would go without water,or food,or 'd also remind them how much they are all worthless pieces of shit that ruined his life,how they were dumb,useless,& would never amount to couldn't do anything,she was scared,she had nowhere to go,didn't even have a highschool one night,when Sierra was 13,her mother died,due to her father beating his wife brutally to death.

"where are you going?"Sierra inquired looking at her friend,who was slipping into 6 inch black platform stilettos,making her taller than she already is,

"club,remember?we have to be there in an hour"she replied,

"shit"sierra face palmed herself,dragging her hand,remembering that they had a bar tending shift at this club downtown Miami.

"you can "shit" later"nikki said,making quotation signs with her finger"but right now,we got money to earn for rent & bills,so chop chop,get to it"she clapped her groaned getting off the couch,walking into her emerges 10 minutes later in the same outfit as Nikki,since the club had a certain attire for female only difference was Sierra wore 4 inch heels,that was as far as she could go,since she felt like a graceless ogre who'd trip on everything,& that wouldn't do her much of a favor if she had to walk around serving drinks.

The club was crowded,noisy & dancing,making out,drinking,doing all sorts of musics was so loud,Nikki kept yelling over it & sierra couldn't even here her,

"What?"sierra said,who was standing behind the bar,while Nikki was on the opposite side,

"I SAID"SHE WAS YELLING"TABLE 23 NEEDS TWO GUINNESSES & THREE SHOTS OF GREY GOOSE"

"OK"Sierra yelled back at her friend,who left to tend to other filled up the drinks,serving them to their entire night was spent walking all around the club,working behind the bar,doing her best to earn tips,which she managed to get from drunk bastards who didn't even know where they were anymore.A costumer then sat on the bar,when he made eye contact with Sierra,he spoke

"i'll have a Coors"he said smoothly,he was a tall,sturdy,with a buzz nodded at him,then gave him his drink,

"anything else?"she asked,as he took out money to pay,he then proceeded to hand her a 20 $ bill.

"you're quite the sober generous tipper"she said,surprised.

"well you asked if i wanted anything else,& the answer is,you,in my car,on my dick"he replied,as coolly as ever,like he was talking about the weather.

"& do i look like a 5 $ hooker outside of Wendy's?"she rose a brow,"sorry pal,you're gonna have to try harder"

"no,my tipping has nothing to do with it"he shrugged"i just appreciate a beautiful women when i see one"

"nice try asshole,not gonna work"she shrugged rolling her eyes,walking off,being harassed was also part of the remainder of the night was shift ended at 2 am,& they were Exhausted by the time they reached home,passing out in their clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Will went to the bar that usual he opted to sit in the outside area,rather than being cooped up inside,enjoying the warm,summer,evening sea was a tad crowded than the last time,probably because it was the was acoustic guitar music playing in the made his way through,& sat in one of the barstools,waiting for someone to take his order.

"what'll it be?"he heard someone ask,he looked up to see it was the same bartender as the last time,meeting her big sapphire blue eyes,before looking down at his hands again"or do you want me to surprise you again?"she asked,with a smirk in her voice,it was a joking tone as she cleaned a glass with a rag.

"uh no"he said"i'll have a double shot of Maker Marks"he said,

"alrighty"she said,she turned to the shelf,taking a bottle of maker marks pouring him a double shot in a shot glass,putting it infront of him"anything else?"she asked,he just shook his head.

"i'm Sierra by the way"she suddenly said,after brief seconds.

"will"he replied,without looking up,

"short for William,huh?"she asked,in his mind he was no shit?but he cut the girl some slack,she seemed nice,but that was just it,he didn't want someone else's attention.

she then just looked at him for a bit"so what's your story?"she suddenly asked,she could tell he was a complex looked up at her raising a brow,a confused look on his face,

"like tell me about yourself"she said,with a friendly smile on her face,

"i'm afraid i'm not a very interesting character"he said,taking a shot from his whiskey.

"oh come on"she laughed"you can't be that boring"she joked,trying to loosen up the mood,he could sense she wasn't a very tense person,& seemed to be a nice girl.

"sorry"he shrugged,drinking the rest of his then put another shot infront of him,

"are you trying to get me drunk?so i'll buy more"he said,a bit dryly,making her laugh,her laugh was smooth,

"no"she shook her head"i remember your face now"she said,making him look up at her"i saw you on the news once,you caught some fucker named the Chesapeake Ripper,Hannibal The Cannibal,that's pretty fuckin' insane man"she suddenly felt his mouth & throat run dry at the thought of hannibal,he swallowed,but even swallowing felt hard.

"so it's on the house"she added,with a smile & a wink,leaving him to his drink,he quickly threw back the evening Will had a nightmare,seas of blood flowed in his bed,Abigail's,Jack's & Alana' quickly drowned him,filling his nose,mouth,pumping down into his throat & lungs,he couldn't breathe,wriggled & twisted,but the volume of the blood kept rising,soon resisting it felt awoke,abruptly sitting up,he was damp,his bed was damp,but there was no thick,sludgy blood,just the salty taste of his was covered from head to toe,his bed sheets soaked in his sweat.


	4. I Get Filthy When That Liquor Get Intome

Will got out of the bar that evening & into his put his key into the ignition,twisting it,but the car refused to start huffed,then waited a few minutes,then tried once more,twice,three times,but the damn car refused to start up,& will was starting to get got out of the car,slamming the door in frustration,muttering curses under his breath.

"looks like you're havin' trouble"he heard,then turned to see it was Sierra,she was leaving through the back door of the bar which led to the parking lot,since it was the end of her shift.

"well,my car won't work"he said,huffing,

"you need a lift?"she asked,then he turned to her,a contemplating look on his face,would he let this stranger drive him home?not that he was a child,& she'd kidnap him or something,but the fact that it'd be quiet awkward for him,& the ride would be uncomfortable,since he didn't know how to converse with her,or what to converse on,& he also didn't want to,being the antisocial,introvert he is.

"i'll be fine,i'll just call a tow truck"he sighed,

"sure?"she asked,"cause,it looks like it's gonna be a thunderstorm"she looked up at the weather had been cloudy since the morning,the feel of heavy rainfall hung in the air,also the weather report said there was a high chance of one.

"don't worry,i'm not some fucking,crazy, murderer bitch"she laughed,was she trying to be funny,by subconsciously bringing up hannibal,or was will just being too touchy?Before he could even say anything,There was loud thunder & then rain fall,almost like pelting him with water,he huffed,

"alright fine"he said,she smiled,then quickly lead him to her drove a black they were in,it was already pouring heavily turned the ignition on,letting the engine rev as the car heated,then pulled out the parking lot onto the gave her directions to his turned on the radio,to alleviate the awkward situation,Led Zeppelin's "Black Dog" played from her plugged in didn't drive fast so that they wouldn't get into an accident or of them weren't speaking,the only sounds were the music blaring from the speakers,the rain pattering on the roof of the car,& the window wipers sweeping away the rain off the arrived outside will's house.

"well thank you i guess"will said quietly,looking out the windshield,the palm trees swayed frantically,as the wind waves of the Atlantic rising,& clashing against the shore viciously.

"no problem"she smiled,

"i just have one question though"he turned briefly to look at her,

"what?"she asked him.

"how am i going to get my car tomorrow?"he asked,

"hmmm"she said"well,you can call me,i'll come pick you up tomorrow,before my shift,& then you can call the tow truck"she said"i'll give you my number"she turned to look at him,& he looked at her,but then quickly averted his eyes.

"i suppose that's not a terrible idea"he shrugged,he then took out his phone,typing her number in it,saving it to his then opened the door stepping out,but then midway he turned around to look at her,

"do you want to come in for a drink?"he asked,since he thought it was the least he could do,he may be antisocial,but he atleast had some courtesy in him.

"sure"she shrugged,she turned off the ignition,taking the keys & stepping out the car,they hurried their way into his house to avoid getting wet from the inside,Will closed the door,the dogs all gathered to will,greeting him,as he petted their heads,then turned to the new person in the house,starting to sniff they realized she wasn't a threat,they all began barking happily & wagging their tails.

"hey boy"sierra crouched petting winston on the head,then greeted the other dogs.

"awww,they're so fucking cute"she mused"are they all yours?"she turned to him,& he nodded.

"i always wanted dogs"she said"but my apartment doesn't allow pets",will then silenced them & shooed them,all of them scattering around the house.

"i'll go get us beers"will said,

"yeah"she nodded,as he went to get the beers,she walked around,looking at his had a bookshelf,she read the book labels,they were mostly forensic & psychology books,there were some novels here & had alot of dog pictures,a small plastic dog,man he must really love dogs,she thought to herself.

"here"she heard will's footsteps approach her,

"sorry"she turned,cringing,"hope i wasn't being too nosy"she shrugged both shoulders,

"it's alright"will said,handing her her beer,they both went to sit on the couch,again that annoying awkward silence lingered.

"so.."Sierra said,trying to start a a lightbulb clicked in her head when she spotted fishing gear"you into fishing?"she asked

"fly fishing"he stated,

"really?"she rose one brow,taking a swig of her beer,"i've never tried that,i mean i know normal fishing,but never tried fly fishing"

"really?"it was Will's turn to be surprised,& this was the only change in tone she's ever heard in his voice.

"yeah"she nodded,"i like fishing,it's nice,when you just..."she said,

"wade into the quietness of the stream"Will cut in,staring blankly ahead,remembering fishing back in Virginia.

"i was gonna say watch the waves,but ok i guess"she another moment of awkward silence,both of them just sipped on their beers,the quietness was becoming painfully tried to think of something else to say,

"so,you still never told me about yourself"she said,

"what is there to say?"will said,getting up from his seat,& walking over to his bottles of whiskey,he rose one infront of her,inclining if she wanted a shot,she came to sit back down next to her,with two shot glasses,he poured himself & he poured took the whiskey,drinking it.

"i don't know"she shrugged"like what got you into fishing i guess?"she asked,since she figured that was something they both had in common.

"well"will sighed,although he didn't like talking about himself,but he figured he didn't want to sit in quite awkwardness,plus it looked like the rain didn't plan on ending anytime soon.

"i used to live in some white trash small town in Louisiana"he started,pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger & index finger."i used to move around alot with my dad,worked on fishing & motorboats"he said,& sierra could see his eyes twinkle,it was like he was reliving some sort of happy memory,like he was in some happy then took another gulp of the whiskey,

"what about you?"he turned to her,

"well..."she said,leaning forward,then poured herself more whiskey,drinking it."i'm just your fuckin' average 22 year old college student,working various jobs to pay rent & buy college supplies"

"what do you study?"will asked,he was suddenly intrigued,he didn't know why,there was something about this sierra girl that gravitated him towards her,he didn't quiet know why,maybe it was because he hadn't had proper human contact,in well,the rest of his life.

"Civil Architecture & Engineering"she shrugged,drinking more of her whiskey,

Will just ended up drinking some more,& talking,& drinking,well maybe they have been drinking a bit too alcohol running through them made them act like complete different were both sprawled on will's couch,laughing & talking about things that didn't make sense,Unlike the a while ago,where they were both tensed up & awkward.

"You have really nice eyes"she drunkenly slurred,with her palm on his jaw,

"What?"he asked,laughing,

"i'm fuckin' serious,i mean,they're...so..fuckin' blue"she said,then suddenly lost track of what she was talking,caressing his stubble with her thumb just looked at her,deep into her big sapphire blue eyes,blue on could sense something in her eyes,or maybe they were just mirroring his,how he felt inside,lust..he felt oddly aroused with this closeness,it has been very,very,very long since he's sat that close to another could feel the heat radiating from her body,the alcohol ofcourse

making her was like he was being controlled,like he wasn't in control of himself anymore,he brushed his lips against her's,then next thing they knew,their

mouths were on each other' tongues explored each other's mouths,tasting the whisky that had gotten them like this. Will was hot,horny,drunk & had an uncomfortable bulge in his rubbed her sides,sliding his hands down the sides of her thighs,telling she was grabbed her firm round ass,oh,she definitely worked wrapped her legs around him,pushing him down on her,their crotches against each moaned when he felt the heat of her woman parts radiate on his bulge,making him moaned,throwing her head back,exposing her instantly attacked it,kissing till he found the spot that made her moan,she smelled of wood,amber & leather,the warmth of her skin intensifying the aromatic smell,exciting him more.

"Oh..fuck"she said,knotting her hands in his hair,& began slightly rocked her hips against his,

"Shit"he breathed against her neck,she grinded more,and was pulling on his blouse,already wanting him didn't know who he was anymore,how he was doing this,but all he cared about right now was relieving that annoying bulge in his last time he had sex was with a lesbian,who wanted it only for the purpose of conceiving.

"let's take this somewhere else,huh?"Will panted,after leaving a bruise on her neck,he noticed all the dogs were eyeing them,he thought it was inappropriate for them to see,like

they were his children or something.

"Ok"she gave her his hand & she took it,but she tumbled over had drank too broke her fall by pressing her hands on his chest,she laughed,

"i gotta see what's under that shirt sexy"she slurred,giggling,she would probably get angry at her self if she remebered this when she's sober,she hated ditzy girls,

& acting like one,she was never a ditz in her helped each other into will's bedroom,successfully none of them got Will shuts the door,she's all over him,tearing at his blouse,already undoing the first buttons of his shirt,he places his hands on the small of her back,pulling him close to him,they kiss begins walking towards the bed,pushing her to walk backwards,till he pushes her on the bed,crawls ontop of her between her legs,ravishing her jumps when he feels her hand cup his boner,rubbing him,he let out a cupped her right breast,tracing the ample of it with his thumb,he tugged her the egdes of her cotton shirt upwards,exposing her washboard six pack,he then broke the kiss,she put her hands up,& he threw the shirt off her,exposing her fit tattooed body,she slipped off his blouse,throwing it kissed her again,tongues dancing around each other,at hooked the back of her knees onto his hips,grounding her crotch against his,making them both was driving him mad,he needed more skin fumbled with the button of her jeans,popping it open,he stopped slid her jeans down her legs,revealing her tight black boy short panties,throwing them on the they both had shucked off all clothing items,& were only left in their underwear,they got back to what they were ran his hand over the ample of her perky breast,sliding his hand behind her back,managing to unclasp slid the straps off her lifted herself so he could throw off her bra,her nipples were already hard,her small breast began kissing down her neck,then clasped his mouth around her left nipple,sucking on it,

"ooooh will...oh jesus"she moaned,he moaned hadn't heard a woman moan like that in bit down on the nipple & she hissed,he then felt pressure on his

shoulders,& she had flipped was on his back,& she was on him,he looked into her blue eyes,& could see the lust in bent her head,kissing him open mouth,

sucking on his felt her hands trail down his chest,down his happy trail & dove into his boxers,springing his hardened cock squeezed the base moving

her hand up & down,he moaned aloud,her warm hand was skilled,he could tell,& it was smeared precum from the head of his cock with her thumb,dragging it

along his length back to the pulled away from the kiss,kissing his bottom lip,his chin,jaw,his neck,down his adam's apple,chest,& kept going circled

her tongue around his navel,& went lower,kissing the happy trail,stopping there,his breath hitched in his looked at him with a smirk,then lazily began kissing

the length of his penis,his chest heaved up & down,till she reached the head,kissing it & took it in her mouth.

"oooooohhhhh"he moaned when his cock was greeted by the wet warmth of her gave small licks to his slit,drawing more cum began taking more of

his length into her wet,warm mouth,he moaned at the slight grazing of her teeth against his ran her tongue on the bottom of his dick,

"Sierra.."he sighed,grunting,moaning"oooohhhh...fuck"he let out grabbing her hair when He felt her swallowing began thrusting in & out of her was

trying her best not to choke,saliva dribbling down the sides of her bobbed her head following his rhythm,her hands palming his balls,

"Jesus Christ"he said as he felt himself pulse in her throat, pulled away,swallowing.

He grabbed her by the back of her head kissing her roughly,flipping them over,so he was ontop put his palm between her legs,her underwear was already soaking moved a bit against his hand, kissed her hands tugged on the sides of her panties as he kissed down her body,down her sternum,then down the line of her six pack,slightly nipping at the smooth skin,going pulled her underwear down her legs parting them,exposing her trimmed bikini places his face between her legs,instantly being hit in the face with her musky wet finger rubbed her clit,while his tongue worked between her used his other two fingers to part her lips,tasting her on his wasn't really sure how to do this,so he just let his tongue explore,& whenever he gets a sound from her,he knows he's doing it 'd whimper everytime his tongue ghosted over her then slid his tongue into her slick wet heat,

"Oh will,Oh god"she moaned,head locking his head between her thighs,his tongue went in & out of her tight wet gasped for air,grabbing onto the bed sheets.

He curled his tongue in her,making her squirm,She let out a cry when she came into his pulled away,her juices dribbling down the corner of his went

up to her face & she could smell herself on him,& taste herself in his mouth when he kissed grabbed her by the ass & pushed himself into her tight,wet

cunt,he moaned when his cock was instantly wrapped in a warm,wet hug,

"Shit"she let out,

He began thrusting in & out her tight hole,each time more sounds filled the room,or the tiny house for that dug her nails into his shoulder blades,pushing him & kissing they both moved in the same rhythm,both moaning into each other's felt hot & dizzy,all the blood rushed from his brain to his groin.

"Will..Will...Will"she began chanting,she moaned aloud orgasming,her walls tightening & contracting around him,

"Jesus fuck"he let out"Shit",

"oh fuck...oh shit"she exclaimed,riding her rolled her hips,her back arches,so their nipples are clashing against each other,which drives will mad,makes

him pound into her tight heat even harder,

"fuck fuck fuck..FUUUCCKKK!"she screams out,coming,followed by will who let's out a string of curses & falls ontop of her,both of them entangled in hot,

sweaty,drunken mess,panting like it was their last time to their breathing had been stable enough,will pulled out & rolled next to felt amazing,he hadn't felt this euphoric in a long time,but then both of them drunkenly pass out.


End file.
